


In the Heat Where You Lay

by youresoawkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam shifts onto his side to study Zayn’s naked, sleeping form. His eyes trail across Zayn’s skin, over the sharp jut of his shoulder blades, down the delicate curve of his spine, and land on the purple bruises that have bloomed upon Zayn’s hips from where Liam’s fingertips had gripped Zayn too tightly the night before. </p><p>--</p><p>Or, Liam wakes Zayn up early for domestic, dirty, fluffy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat Where You Lay

Morning light filters through a crack in the thick curtains that adorn Liam and Zayn’s bedroom windows, slowly pulling Liam into wakefulness much earlier than he would have awoken on his own. At first he keeps his eyes shut tight against the intruding light and tries to cling to sleep for a bit longer. But consciousness ultimately invades his mind against his will, making him too aware of his surroundings to fall back under.

The room is warm and Liam kicks down the heavy duvet to get some relief from the heat that has built up between his and Zayn’s bodies during the night. He pushes the duvet until it’s bunched at the foot of the bed and looks over to Zayn, his back turned to Liam.

Liam shifts onto his side to study Zayn’s naked, sleeping form. His eyes trail across Zayn’s skin, over the sharp jut of his shoulder blades, down the delicate curve of his spine, and land on the purple bruises that have bloomed upon Zayn’s hips from where Liam’s fingertips had gripped Zayn too tightly the night before.

Images of Zayn riding his cock, hard length bobbing and head tilted back in pleasure, fill Liam’s mind and he feels himself start to harden from the thought. He wraps a loose fist around himself to give his dick a few slow tugs. Zayn won’t be awake for hours so Liam has time to indulge in a leisurely wank; maybe get himself off and then go back to sleep until Zayn is ready to get up as well.

He moves onto his back and spreads his legs some, keeping one hand on his cock as he reaches down to cup his balls gently, rolling them between his fingers. Liam likes to take his time when getting himself off, his orgasms always more satisfying after a slow build up.

He thumbs over the tip of his cock before pulling the foreskin down his shaft, revealing the shiny, pink head. Already engorged and sensitive. He fists himself loosely until precum bubbles from his slit, it slicks his palm and eases the friction from his nearly dry hand. A groan rumbles low in his throat as he teases the wet head of his cock with his thumb.

He loses himself in his pleasure. Hips rolling to meet the tight circle of his hand, and Liam lets soft gasps and moans leave his lips without thought. When the bed squeaks next to him, Liam jolts in surprise, heart jumping to his throat and he opens his eyes to look at where Zayn is lying next to him.

Zayn is still sound asleep but has shifted onto his back, position mirroring Liam’s. More precum escapes Liam’s slit as he gazes upon Zayn, whose dick is hard and resting against his hip. The sight making excitement flare deep in Liam's belly. The contrast of Zayn’s soft, sleeping face and his morning hard-on does fucked up things to Liam, and he rolls back onto his side to get closer to Zayn. Needing to be nearer to him.

His fingers itch to touch Zayn’s arousal, but Liam settles for tracing the indents of his ribs. The touch makes Zayn’s brow crease and a soft puff of air ghosts over his pouted lips. Liam licks his own lips before leaning over and kissing the corner of Zayn’s mouth gently. He sighs against Zayn’s skin, “Zayn. Wake up, babe.”

A soft groan escapes Zayn’s lips and he turns onto his side, away from Liam’s warmth, seemingly still asleep.

Liam presses himself against Zayn’s back, hard length nestled against Zayn’s bum and fingers trailing lightly down his naked side. “C’mon, Zaynie,” Liam whispers again, kissing against the sensitive spot behind Zayn’s ear. “Wake up, love.”

“No,” Zayn whines quietly.

“I think you already are awake, babe,” Liam teases, pressing his smile against the back of Zayn’s neck and sneaking his hand down to loosely fist Zayn’s erection.

“Leeyum,” Zayn hums, voice rough from sleep. “‘S early. Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t. Want you.” Liam rolls his hips lightly against Zayn’s backside to illustrate his need.

Zayn shifts in Liam’s grasp, pulling away slightly before moving to face Liam, nuzzling into his chest and tangling their legs together. “You just had me a few hours ago. Go back to sleep, Liam.”

If Zayn was more awake, Liam would argue that he could never get his fill of Zayn, but he knows in this moment it would be useless to defend himself. Instead, he grips Zayn’s thigh to pull his leg over Liam’s own hip, their cocks sliding against each other, and his fingers dipping into the warmth between Zayn’s arse cheeks.

Liam skates his finger against Zayn’s hole, still loose and tender from the night before and Zayn hisses at the contact. “Still wet f’me, babe,” Liam mumbles against Zayn’s temple and he easily pushes the tip of his middle finger into Zayn, feeling the remnants of the lubricant they’d used the night before.

A groan leaves Zayn’s throat as he clenches around the intrusion, and Liam pulls his finger out so he can use both hands to cup Zayn’s face. He kisses down the curve of Zayn’s cheekbones until their lips meet, slow and tender, slick tongues gliding together. Liam breaks the kiss with several gentle pecks against Zayn’s chapped lips. “You awake yet?”

“Barely,” Zayn breathes, eyes closed.

“That’s alright. Just relax, love,” Liam tells him, kissing Zayn again. “I wanna lick you out. Get you nice and wet, ‘n ready for me cock.” Liam gives Zayn a final peck to his lips, and then nudges Zayn’s shoulder until he shifts onto his stomach. He settles between Zayn’s parted legs, and grabs a pillow from the head of the bed to tuck under Zayn’s hips.

Zayn wrinkles his nose and looks over his shoulder at Liam before replying, “But I’m all rank, babe. Just finger me, yeah?”

“No.” Liam leans down to press his lips against the spot between Zayn’s shoulder blades that always makes him shiver. “Always love the way you taste. Mouth’s watering just thinkin’ about putting my tongue in you.”

Zayn turns his face into his pillow to muffle the groan that bubbles from his throat and Liam moves onto his stomach between Zayn’s legs. He kneads his fingers into the flesh of Zayn’s cheeks, parting them to expose his entrance. Liam’s mouth really is wet from the thought of eating Zayn out, and he swallows down the extra saliva collecting in his mouth.

“Leeyum,” Zayn whines, hips shifting against Liam’s hold. “Are you gonna just stare?” he asks as he buries his face against his pillow, trying to hide from Liam's gaze. Insecure about being so wholly vulnerable and exposed.

“I like looking at you, babe,” Liam tells him, and he blows a stream of cool air against Zayn’s hole just to watch the muscle quiver from the sensation. “Like it almost as much as I like tasting you.”

“If you like it so much then get on with it already.”

Liam chuckles and leans down to place a kiss against Zayn’s entrance, giving up on teasing, and giving into Zayn. He licks a broad stripe from the base of Zayn’s balls to his back, the familiar, musky taste of his boyfriend seeping against his taste buds and making his dick throb where it’s trapped beneath him. He takes his time to work Zayn up, sucking gently at the ring of muscle and pressing his face as close to Zayn as he can get. Losing himself in his taste and his smell.

He flutters his tongue against Zayn’s hole, getting him wet on the outside before finally pushing in with deliberate licks that have Zayn rutting his hips against the bedsheets.

Liam pulls back when his jaw starts to ache, wiping the spit from his chin and then pressing two fingers into Zayn’s slick hole. Liam uses his thumb to push into the spot below Zayn’s entrance and curves his fingers down to rub against his prostate. Zayn hums against the pillow in pleasure and shifts his hips down against Liam’s hand, silently asking for more.

Liam’s own dick is steadily leaking precum against his stomach, but he ignores it to press his chest against Zayn’s back and to rock his fingers into his boy, stretching him.

“My fingers feel good, love? Think you could cum like this?” Liam whispers against the shell of Zayn’s ear.

“Yeah. Yes,” Zayn moans, face half pressed against the pillow, brow furrowing and fingers digging into the sheets. “Fuck, Liam, just like that.”

“Imagine how much better it’ll feel when it’s my dick fucking into you.” He leans away from Zayn’s body and pulls his fingers out, watching Zayn’s body gape and clench against the emptiness.

Eagerness to fill Zayn up pushes Liam off the bed toward the nightstand to grab a condom and a bottle of KY. When Liam turns to climb back onto the bed he finds Zayn on his back and leaning against the pile of pillows at the head of their bed, his knees bent and legs spread with a finger ghosting over his already puffy hole.

Liam settles on his knees between Zayn’s parted legs and replaces Zayn’s finger with his own, keeping his touch light and caressing. “You sore? Want me to suck you off instead?”

“No,” Zayn replies, shaking his head. “I mean, yes. I am, but I still want to. Want you inside me. C’mon, Liam.” Zayn sits up and plucks the condom from Liam’s hand, ripping it open and rolling it on Liam’s length with deft, quick fingers.

The look in Zayn’s eyes tells him that he’s serious, and Liam always trusts Zayn to be honest with him when it comes to what he can and can’t handle. Liam opens the lube and slicks himself up, before wetting his fingers to gently press them into Zayn, wanting to ease Zayn’s discomfort as much as possible. Replacing his spit with lubricant.

“Ready?” Liam asks, pulling his fingers out and nestling the tip of his cock against Zayn.

Zayn hums his assent and Liam pushes slowly into him, keeping his eyes on Zayn’s face to gauge his comfort. When Liam is fully sheathed, he pauses to give Zayn a moment to adjust and rubs soothing palms over his body.

Liam traces Zayn’s rim where it’s stretched around Liam’s cock, smearing the lube that’s collected there. “Alright, love?”

Zayn nods and Liam starts a slow rhythm, hips swiveling gently, while leaning down to slot their lips together. He kisses Zayn deep, a distraction until Zayn’s body adjusts enough to have him asking for more. They kiss until their lips are sore and Liam’s shaking from the effort of holding himself back. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Zayn’s, their breath mingling, and Liam fucks into Zayn harder, testing the water.

“Fuck,” Zayn moans.

“Good, babe?” Liam asks him, fucking his hips forward at a steady pace, their skin slapping with a satisfying _smack_ that rings around the room.

“ _Yes_. God, Liam. _Harder_ , please,” Zayn begs, blunt nails raking down Liam’s back.

Liam sits back, grips Zayn’s hips tight, and thrusts quick and shallow into Zayn’s heat, aiming for his prostate and knowing he hits it when Zayn’s back arches clear off the bed and his mouth falls open in a silent moan.

Precum drools from Zayn’s dick, thick and messy against his stomach, and Liam would bend down to taste if he wasn’t so entranced by Zayn. His eyes are shut tight but his mouth is lax and open, and his fingers dig hard into Liam’s biceps, undoubtedly leaving bruises.

“Gonna come for me, babe?” Liam asks, pounding into him. Zayn doesn’t answer, too deep in his pleasure to respond. Liam can feel his own orgasm building low in his belly as he thrusts into Zayn. “Fuck, Zayn. I’m close. Need you to tell me if—”

Zayn’s orgasm rips through him, cum shooting from his untouched cock, and painting both of their chests. Zayn’s body tightens almost painfully around Liam, arching and strung tight, before the tension in his body dissipates and he slumps against the mattress, spent. Liam fucks Zayn through his orgasm and stills his hips when Zayn is done.

Liam’s cock throbs from being on the edge and his balls ache with the need for release. He pulls out carefully from Zayn’s body and Zayn gives a weak whimper at the loss. Liam rolls the condom off and throws it toward the bin, not caring where it lands as he gets a hand around himself. Several quick strokes are all he needs to reach his climax, adding his cum to Zayn’s already messy abdomen.

Liam flops next to Zayn, breath coming in heavy pants, but feeling sated and happy. They lay in silence for what feels like ages before Liam comes back to himself enough to roll onto his side to look at Zayn.

He’s a mess, cum drying on his stomach and chest, more bruises blooming on his hips and thighs, but he also looks like the most beautiful thing Liam’s ever laid eyes on, and it makes his breath hitch in his throat knowing that Zayn is so completely his.

“Babe,” Liam calls to him, waiting until Zayn hums in response to continue. “We need to get you into a shower, before this dries completely and we need a chisel to get it off.” Liam drags his finger through the mess of cum for emphasis.

“S’not that bad,” Zayn slurs, keeping his tired eyes shut. “Just let me sleep for a bit, then we can shower, ‘kay?”

“C’mon. Let’s get clean, then we can sleep,” Liam says, already climbing off the bed and pulling on Zayn’s hand to get him to follow suit.

Persistent coaxing and endearments get a shaky-legged Zayn into the shower. Liam takes his time washing them, pausing often to slot their lips together or skim his fingertips along Zayn’s wet skin.

When they’re clean and wrapped in towels, Liam strips the bed and puts on new sheets and Zayn is crawling back onto the bed before Liam can even finish tucking the top sheet under the mattress.

“Come back to bed, Leeyum,” Zayn commands softly, hair tousled and drying at odd angles, his eyes soft and droopy with tiredness. Liam complies, sliding between the sheets next to Zayn, wrapping him up from behind so their bodies are fitted together. “Now sleep,” Zayn whispers.

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please let me know if you liked it. and also if you didn't like it you can tell me that too ;)
> 
> [tumblr](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [tumblr drabbles](http://youresoawkward.tumblr.com/)


End file.
